


My Life With You

by calie15



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, First Time, Fluff and Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-20
Updated: 2017-01-20
Packaged: 2018-09-18 19:32:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9399869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/calie15/pseuds/calie15
Summary: He didn’t want to just get through life, he wanted to live his life with her.





	

One day Bucky knows what’s going on in his life, he knows who he is. He’s a man that had lost himself, found himself again, and was getting through life bit by bit. He’s a man slowly putting himself back together. He’ll never be reformed in the image he was originally, but he’ll be something of that, and unfortunately something of the Soldier also.

Bucky get’s by with his skills. He fights, this time trying to fight the good fight at least. If he’s fighting the good fight then maybe he can tell himself that he is making up for the terrible things he had done.

Bucky finds himself finally having some semblance of order, some understanding of who he is. He’s someone people avoid, but maybe also respect. They fear him, but they pity him. Ultimately, they leave him be. Bucky keeps to himself and really only has a relationship with Steve.

Then one day he doesn’t know what the fuck his happening. Because he rescued that weird, cooky scientist and things changed. Now he’s got his head between her legs, and he shouldn’t like how she is pulling on his hair so much, but he does. Especially when she screams.

Bucky likes his quite isolated life, made up of calculated missions. He likes his room. His bed is neatly made every morning and his clothes folded perfectly and tucked away.

Now there are clothes on the floor and blankets hanging off the mattress. He’s trying to figure out if she likes him sucking on her clit, licking her, or pushing his tongue inside her. What he likes is that she likes it enough that her hips move against him.

When he glances up he’s harder, because her breasts are heaving, and their fucking perfect. He hasn’t really given them any attention yet, so Bucky moves away and kisses up her hips, smiling as she wines. 

Her breasts her soft and he regrets not burying his face in them earlier. He licks, sucks, and nips at the smooth skin. Then trails his lips upwards, until his dick is pressed against her wet core and she’s so fucking wet. He hasn’t had this in…god, who knows. All he knows is he wants to drive himself into her and fuck her all night long. Does he deserve that pleasure? No. But she’s good, and she’s having him, so maybe it’s okay.

“I want to go slow,” he says after kissing her roughly. “I should, but I just want to fuck you.”

Bucky thought she might hate him for just wanting to have her hard and fast, but she only smiles.

“Slow later?” She asks with a sweet smile.

Bucky slips into her then, slowly. She’s fucking tight and wet and he needs to have her around him, feel that wet, tight friction fast, over and over again. “I’ll have you any way you’ll let me,” he admits, which is the truth. Bucky would give her whatever she wanted, any version of him she wanted. At the moment she was going to get his desperation.

So he let go, he grabbed onto the headboard and fucked her like his life depended on it. Her smile was gone and her beautiful plump lips were open with a scream. She took everything he gave, and reached between them, rubbing her hand until she was sobbing. He was too hard, and too rough, but she let him be that way, and she came screaming around him.

When he had come back down, when she was panting and sighing, Bucky kissed her neck, and realized one thing, “I’m keeping you in this bed. Better yet, I’m just keeping you.” She laughed softly, tiredly. Maybe she thought he was joking, but he was fucking serious. He didn’t want to just get through life, he wanted to live his life with her.


End file.
